


After The Fire

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort In Chapter One, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Poe Dameron, Resistance Member Ben Solo, Sharing a Bed, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Survivor Guilt, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: After the Jedi Temple’s destroyed, Ben joins the Resistance.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	After The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Call this an idea I had for quite some time.

The Temple was gone. It was his fault. 

That was the best approximation that Ben Solo could make, all things considered — even as he walked into the hangar, he couldn’t help but feel like he was utterly detached from his surroundings, like he was in a nightmare. Maybe this was a nightmare, and he’d wake up to the Temple being intact, or at least _something —_

He knew it wasn’t the case, though. As much as he wanted it to be true, it wasn’t just a nightmare. The Temple was gone. People were dead; Ben had felt them being burned alive. And he hated whoever, or whatever, had set off that storm as a result. 

”Ben!”

Poe’s voice startled him out of his reverie, his numbness, and Ben — he felt like the wind had been knocked from his lungs when Poe ran to him, hugged him, but at the same time, he laughed, a bit strained, if only in relief. Poe was alive. He was safe. 

More than anything, he needed to be safe again. Safe again — what did that feel like after the Temple had been destroyed? 

Poe broke apart from him; Ben could feel how close Poe’s face was to him all the while. Their noses brushing, their foreheads touching. There were times when, interacting, the two seemed like a single entity, but this only accentuated it. “Your mother told me,” Poe said. He was talking quickly now, too quickly. “Ben, I’m so sorry. I heard that you were in trouble, and I came to find you...”

”Poe, thank you,” Ben said, softly. There was something about the proximity of Poe’s face where he wanted to kiss him. Would Poe want it? That was the question. “That means everything to me.”

”Of course. Ben...when I heard the Temple was destroyed, I was so scared you were caught in there too...”

”I was in my hut.” Somehow, Ben wondered if it had been luck. There was no such thing as luck, of course, but still, he wondered. If it was luck that had led him there. Spared him from the Temple’s collapse. “Poe...”

”It’s not your fault. Hey.” Poe’s fingers stroked along his cheek. “You’re the last person who should be at fault.”

”I couldn’t save them.” Ben’s voice cracked as he spoke. 

”It was that damn fire,” Poe said. “Ben...if you’d died, there would have been so many who would be distraught. Including me.”

Ben could believe it. It hurt, but he could believe it. 

”I’ve got you,” Poe said softly. “I’m not leaving you.”

Ben could believe it. 

***

The _Grimtaash_ was the best ship that they could use, in the end, to get from one place to another. Voe, Tai and Hennix had been supportive; it said something when even Voe, who had an antagonistic relationship with Ben, was at a loss for words. She didn’t make a single scathing comment. 

”I can’t believe it’s gone,” Voe said. “That place...that was more home to me than Telos ever was.”

Ben nodded. He didn’t know the whole story of Uncle Luke finding Voe on Telos, but it must have been bad to make Voe act so tough. 

”Voe,” he said, “I’m sorry.”

”Not your fault, Ben. I mean...I know you wouldn’t burn the Temple down. We might have had our differences, but you’re a good guy.” Voe smiled faintly. “If a bit immature sometimes.”

Ben smiled, if faintly. “Guilty as charged.” Then, more seriously, “I’m sorry you lost your home, Voe.”

”We all did,” Voe said. “Ben...we’re in the other crew quarters if you need us.”

Ben smiled. “I knew you had a soft side.”

Voe snorted. “Did you?”

”I had a feeling. Voe...I didn’t tell you, but you don’t have to be better than me. At all. You’re incredibly smart, and incredibly devoted to your cause. And you’re strong.”

Voe paused. Then, “I needed to hear that. I mean, your Uncle...he tries, but I don’t think he gets it.”

”I know the feeling.”

”But...thank you. I didn’t think you’d say that.” 

Ben smiled. “No problem.” It felt good, at least, to find a way to help someone. “I better check on Poe.”

”You two really are close, aren’t you?” Voe said gently. She wasn’t mocking him. For all the jibes Voe threw at him, she’d never gone below the belt. 

”He’s a good man,” Ben said. 

Voe smiled. “He sounds like it. I think I’d like him.”

***

Ben stayed in Poe’s room for the night. It was likely very close, but he doubted he could sleep alone. Sleeping alone meant hearing the screams again. 

”You and Voe made up?” Poe said. 

Ben nodded. 

”That’s good. I had a feeling she wasn’t a bad person. Maybe a bit crusty, but that doesn’t mean someone’s a bad person.”

”Yeah.” Then, “Poe...we only have one bed.”

”Oh. Right.” Poe sounded a bit flustered for a moment. Then, “Well, it won’t be a big deal. I mean, it’s just two friends sharing a bed. Nothing wrong with that.”

Ben nodded. Somehow, he wished it were more than that — maybe it was just the shock of the day. Needing the proximity, the closeness, after a horrible event. 

They climbed into bed. Ben was already exhausted, but he could turn to Poe, their faces seeming close in that moment, maybe too close for two friends sharing a bed. 

”I’ll stay, Ben,” Poe said softly. “Promise.”

Ben knew it even as his eyelids drifted shut, letting him fall asleep knowing Poe was with him. 


End file.
